


Ego One-Shots (Markiplier and Jacksepticeye)

by lemonkidxx



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Gender Dysphoria, Good Boy Energy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, M/M, No Smut, Outing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkidxx/pseuds/lemonkidxx
Summary: Some no-smut one-shots of the egos of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye





	Ego One-Shots (Markiplier and Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim's teacher accidentally outs him towards his transphobic father. Bim realizes he needs to spend the night at his friends, Wilford and Dark's, house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: highschool!egos, trans!bim
> 
> Ship(s): None
> 
> Characters: Bim Trimmer, Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Dysphoria, Outing, Gaslighting/Abuse

Bim was shaking badly by the time he finally arrived at the brothers' house, and not just because he ran through the snow in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama pants for fifteen minutes. He knocked at the door hesitantly, dysphoria kicking in overdrive when he realized he wasn't binding and was also wearing a bright pink shirt. Neither Wilford or Dark had ever seen him in clothes like this. He hadn't had time to change before running out of his house, his screaming father's voice still ringing in his head until he was two miles away.

Dark answered the door, looking somewhat irritated. He had been wearing a button down underneath a sweater, so he had probably been relaxing. Bim felt slightly guilty, but then Dark's face lightened.

"Hello, Bim. What's wrong?" he asked cooly, and Bim heard movement in the background. Wilford walked to the door, wearing a red and white striped hoodie and fluffy pink slippers.

"I... um... m-my dad... um..." Bim began, his breathing starting to speed up.

"It's alright, Bim. Come inside," Wilford said, smiling lightly. Bim could read people, though, and he saw that both were worried about him. He walked in, shivering even more at the sudden change in temperature. Wilford noticed, and quickly ran off. Dark led him to his bedroom, right next door to Wilford's. His door was painted black with details outlined in white, while his brother's was bubblegum pink with a golden 'w' on it.

Dark's room was surprisingly relaxing. Bim had never been inside, and had always guessed that it it would be neat and modern with harsh edges, but it was surprisingly cozy. Red and aqua fairy lights covered the walls in randomized strands, and his bed had a black and white tie-blanket on it. The carpet looked soft, and there was a record player in the corner of the room.

Dark motioned Bim towards his bed, and turned on a softly-tuned song. Just as he was walking to join Bim on the bed, Wilford burst into the room. Bim curled up into himself slightly, but then noticed what Wilford was trying to hand him: a royal blue hoodie (big enough to conceal his chest), black joggers and a pair of blue slippers matching Wilford's. Bim smiled, nodded his thanks, and both of the brothers promptly left the room to let Bim change. He avoided looking at the wall mirror on the side of the room as he quickly changed into much warmer, much manlier, much less snow-covered clothes. His chest was invisible through the sweatshirt, and the pants did wonders for boxing out his figure. Bim had a hunch Wilford had thought through exactly what to grab for him. Bim smiled at that.

And he appreciated the dry slippers over the wet socks.

After asking, both brothers came back in, each with a pile of tie blankets in their hands.

"We assumed you'd want to stay over," Wilford clarified as Bim blushed. They were being so nice, and Bim couldn't even tell them what's wrong without spiralling into a panic. He felt borderline useless.

"So, what's going on with your father?" Dark asked, a hint of disgust at the word 'father', as they both sat down on the bed. Both Wilford and Dark knew of Bim's home problems, and Dark has developed a known hatred for the man. He was almost certain that Bim was being gaslighted, or at the very least mistreated, by his father. Wilford was a bit more secretive of his dislike, but he also hated him entirely.

"I... um, Mrs... Mrs. Benson had used... she had used 'Bim' on my... 'Bim' on my grades instead of... instead of 'Bethany'... and... er... my dad saw... and I... and I don't know if I can go back home," Bim finished, taking far too long. Despite the brother's overwhelming kindness, he did feel somewhat nervous about sharing his feelings. Nothing ever good had come from sharing his feelings.

While Bim was feeling apprehension, Dark and Wilford were feeling nothing but rage. Their friend's _safety_ was being jeopardized over a name and gender. It was appalling.

And then their train of thought changed... where would Bim go? He's not going back if he's at risk - the two could get his things from his house later. They'd have to see if he could move in. They both knew that their parents adored Bim, and they'd had the conversation about if something like this arose. Both of their parents agreed they'd let Bim stay there. The only problem was that Bim would feel like a burden. They both knew it. And if he ever feels like he's being a bother, he begins to shut down and close himself off. They couldn't have that.

As if on a cue, they both looked at each other in a silent agreement. Bim would feel loved as the man he is.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being a... a burden..." Bim apologized, and the two brothers knew he was entering shutdown mode.

"You're not a burden, Bim. We love having you around!" Wilford exclaimed.

"In fact," Dark continued, "you could stay with us permanently, if you desire to do so. We could get your things tomorrow, if you'd like."

"No, I couldn't do that," Bim stated, "I'd be a burden on you _and_ your parents..."

"We've already discussed it, Bim. You can stay," Dark replied. Bim's eyes widened slightly.

"They love you, man! They've even been reading up on trans resources, just in case something like this would happen," Wilford excitedly said.

At the time, Bim had shaken his head 'no'. But the next day, Wilford and Dark's parents convinced him to move in. The two brothers collected Bim's possessions the next day, all the while with Dark glaring at Bim's father. Wilford and Dark's parents later became Bim's legal guardians, adopting him, and Bim began his legal transition.

And Bim never spoke to his father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In case you're new here, my name is Leigh! I realize this isn't entirely in character, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
